


of bad luck and horrible timing

by MTLS (orphan_account)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (yes. absolutely), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, ok google is charlie mac a bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MTLS
Summary: Maybe they're cursed. Charlie's dick definitely seems to be.(Or; 4 times Charlie and Jake try to hook-up, and the 1 time they actually succeed.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> writing for any other ship than danton/sean is a literal out of body experience...

Charlie realizes that he'd love to wake up like this every morning, when Jake arouses him up with a blowjob one day.

He reaches down to curl his fingers into Jake's hair, hips jerking into the wet heat of Jake's mouth as he groans. Jake pulls off of his dick long enough to laugh at him and Charlie gets a pretty good look at him.

He then realizes that he's got a pretty sweet setup in this situation because he's leaning back against the headboard with Jake sprawled out between his knees, who looks like, really, fucking good down there; his lips red and slicked with saliva, hair all mussed from sleep and eyes half-lidded.

But he looks 10x better with his lips stretched out along Charlie's dick, and luckily, Charlie gets an amazing view of it.

"Better than an alarm clock," Charlie says blearily, only half awake himself, as Jake licks up the underside of his dick, working particularly hard at the spot under the tip. Charlie jerks and moans.

"Hm, I would say so," Jake says, sound a bit indignant and totally fucking hot. There's a rough edge to his voice that makes hot pleasure coil in Charlie's gut and his dick jump in Jake's hand at the sound of it.

"Good morning to you," Jake grins and leans down to rub his cheek against the sensitive head of Charlie's dick and Charlie's hard enough that even that still feels kinda good.

He cups the back of Jake's head, petting idly at his hair. "Yeah, only if you finish the job though."

Jake's being irritatingly coy now, only making small kitten licks at the tip, just to hear him gasp, and Charlie maybe wants to strangle him.

"Get to it, buddy."

Jake clicks his tongue and pulls off completely but does still offer some pressure by squeezing his fingers around the base of Charlie's dick, "I'm doing you a favor right now, be a little more grateful."

He then completely rolls away, and stretches out to fumble around in his bedside drawer.

"Also, literally never call me 'buddy' while I'm sucking your dick ever again."

"You know what i'd be really grateful for right now? Your di-" He gets cuts off mid-sentence, because Jake's now gotten himself comfortable between Charlie's legs again and he's slicking up his fingers, quickly.

"Oh," Charlie says, breath hitching when Jake pushes two fingers into him in one fast movement. His head falling back once Jake takes him back in his mouth, all the way down to the hilt.

He fucks into Charlie antagonizing slow, just to be a tease and to get him wound up; his fingertips curling just right to have Charlie's whole body hot with pleasure and tensing up.

Charlie wants to complain, mostly because he just want more. More of Jake's fingers, pressing in hard and deep and more of his wet mouth, so fucking good on his dick. He's so close, he just needs a little mo-

They both freeze when they hear the front door opening, Jake raising his head with a surprised look painted on his face.

"I thought we had the place to ourselves for the day?" Charlie asks, a bit hazy. He's so goddamn close, he really wants Jake's mouth back on him. Like now, preferably. 

But of course they'd get interrupted right when it was getting good.

"Jake?" A woman calls out and Jake immediately turns white, and he pulls his fingers out of Charlie's ass so fast it makes Charlie grimace, he gives Jake a what-the-fuck look as he digs his heel into Jake's ribs with a scowl. Oh, he's definitely gonna get payback.

"Jake, honey, are you here?"

"It's my mom," Jake says, his face screwed up, looking absolutely horrified. It would be pretty comical, if they were in an entirely different situation, Charlie thinks.

"Oh my god, It's my mom. You can't be here," he says, eyes blown wide. He stares down at his hand a second before he chokes and wipes it on the bed sheets.

"You literally can't be here," He says again as he pulls away and rushes off. He tries to drag on a pair of pants and run a hand through his wild hair at the same time and almost faceplants. Charlie tries to hide his laugh by coughing (But fails. Pretty horribly. If the way Jake whips his head around to glare at him is any indication).

Charlie also wants to laugh at the way Jake's dick bobs all over the place as he performs those tasks, but he figures he really doesn't have much room to. Mostly because he's literally naked in Jake's bed with a fucking hard on and Jake's mom, whom he's never really officially meet before, is in the house unexpectedly.

"What the hell are we going to do about this," Charlie jabbed, tugging the sheets over himself and frowning.

"Hold on, i'm just waking up!" Jake yells out to him mom, before turning to Charlie and tossing a pair of sweats at his head.

"Don't move," He says, poking a finger into Charlie's chest. "Just. stay here and don't say a word. I told her to call me before she arrives." He hisses as he ducks into the bathroom, hurriedly washing his hands.

"Oh my god," Charlie hears him say faintly. "I can't kiss my mom when I just had your dick in my mouth."

"Bro, really," Charlie says, motioning to the tented up sheet between his legs when Jake comes out of the bathroom.

Jake just rolls his eyes looking completely exasperation. He smiles sweetly at Charlie, making a jerk-off gesture with his hands.

Which is pretty rude, if you ask Charlie.

"I'm not going to send my mom away, just so I can finish blowing you," Jake says, eyebrows furrowed. "I can't believe this is happening."

Charlie sighs and finally decides to get up and slip the sweatpants on. Admittedly reluctant, though. He can hear Jake's mom puttering around in the kitchen as he flops down on Jake's bed with a grunt.

What's left of his hard-on is trapped uncomfortably between the mattress and his body, the whole 'mom in the apartment thing' completely murdering the mood.

"Yeah, neither can I," Charlie mumbles, turning over and propping himself up on a elbow to watch Jake; who actually looks surprisingly presentable.

Charlie's kinda impressed at the feat.

He watches as Jake pulls his shirt straight, patting down his hair once more, as he reaches for the doorknob.

"Jake," Charlie says, hardcore sulking. "I hope you know that your blowjob debt just went up by, like, four points."

Jake laughs and makes his way back over to Charlie, bending over to drop a kiss on his nose.

"I'm not so sure about that," Jake says fondly, standing up and fluttering his fingers in a goodbye. He then presses a finger against his lips, and Charlie flaps a hand at him.

Yeah, yeah. Be quite. He gets it.

Jake slips out the door and for a moment, Charlie actually considers jerking off, but he can hear Jake conversing with his mom and he feels like it'd be too weird and awkward to get off, like ten feet away from her.

So he totally just got blue-balled. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so maybe Charlie's sulking. Just a little bit, though. 

“Dude, you’re being a real pain in the ass,” Matt tells him after his third win in a row, throwing his controller at Charlie, watching as it clatters off Charlie knee and into the floor. “It's no fun fucking destroying you when you’re not even trying.”

“Fuck you, i am trying,” Charlie says automatically, a bit spaced out.

Matt just looks really unimpressed, and Charlie knows his excuse didn't hold up, so he sighs and punches Matt in the arm. “Whatever, dude. I’m just, uh, tired.”

It's a feeble excuse and they both know it, so Matt just raises an eyebrow and doesn’t even bother to dignify it with an answer.

But it is sorta the truth, in a way. 

Charlie actually is pretty tired - he has to stay up real late if he wants to have a chance to talk to Jake, whose halfway across the world on an exchange trip for school.

It's so stupid and Charlie's actually sad about it.

And it must be obvious, too, because Matt rolls his eyes. “You’re moping so hard,” He says, matter of fact. “You miss his dick that bad, huh?”

“Fuck off, it's not his dick that I miss,” Charlie mutters, meaning for it to come out like an euphemism for something, but it falls flat and mostly sounds petulant.

Matt laughs but pats Charlie on the shoulder anyway. Charlie going to count it as a win anyway. 

They eventually get back to the game, with Matt chirping him the whole time, as he concentrates on the game. So when Charlie's phone rings, he doesn’t think twice when Matt picks it up.

He's focused on the game because Matt totally handicaps himself with this move; trying to talk on the phone and play the game, but Charlie will take it because he needs all the help he can get if he wants to close the win gap between them.

And anyway, they’ve known each other for long enough that even if it’s his parents, they’ll probably want to talk to Matt more than they'll want to talk to him, even though Charlie low-key dreads to admit it.

All of the sudden, Matt's hands freeze long enough that it stops being beneficial to Charlie's game and actually starts becoming a little worrisome.

“Hey, who is it?” Charlie asks, a small frown etched on his face. When Matt doesn’t answer, Charlie cranes his head over to look at him.

Matt's bright red, literally. All the way to the tips of his ears.

“Uh, it’s for you,” He says hoarsely, and then drops the phone in Charlie's lap, before burying his face in his hands. "Oh my fucking god, I can't believe you two."

Charlie stares at him for a moment, before he tentatively brings the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” he calls out, voice tilting up at the end.

“Oh my god," Jake wails. “I think I just accidentally had phone sex with your best friend.”

“Huh, are you kid- you what?” It takes a minute for that to sink in, and when it does Charlie is torn between laughing hysterically and wanting to die, maybe just as bad as Matt looks like he wants too.

“Fuck, Jake, did you just like start...talking?” Charlie presses a hand to his forehead and groans.

“We haven’t spoken a lot lately!” Jake says, disgruntled. “I was thinking it’d be sexy.”

“Oh, yeah, it was super sexy.” Charlie snickers and looks at Matt, who’s shrinking in on himself, shaking his head. “I know I'm hard. Just fucking aching.”

Matt kicks him and chokes and Jake makes a similar noise on the phone.

“Shut up!” Jake practically squawks. “I'm so embarrassed that my dick actually crawled back up into my body. Like it literally just fucking receded."

He then lets out a harsh breath. "I just. Had some free time, and I knew you didn't have to work today…”

Charlie exhales softly, leaning back against the couch.

“So your first thought was your dick,” Charlie says, totally acting like his mind wouldn’t go in the same direction (because it definitely fucking would).

Charlie glances over at Matt for a moment, and then he lets his voice get soft. "Thanks. I guess?”

“I'm never going to be able to look Matt in the eyes ever again,” Jake says miserably. Charlie listens to him shift around on the other end of the phone, and then Jake huffs. “I miss you.”

It's only another couple of weeks before Jake's home again, but Charlie 100% fully shares the feeling.

“Yeah, me too,” He says, mainly because Matt's too close and he’s already dealt with plenty of embarrassing things today. So Charlie's decides to spare him. Because he's good like that.

“I miss you, too,” Charlie adds softly but pretty fucking sappily, though. Which Matt apparently takes the wrong way because he abruptly gets to his feet, giving Charlie a really impressive death glare.

“I fucking hate the both of you, I'm not listening to this shit,” He gives Charlie another dirty look as he hastily retreats to his room, muttering the whole time about disrespectful roommates.

“Hurry up and get back here so i can touch your dick for real.” Charlie says laughing once the coast is clear and he hears Matt dramatically slam his door shut.

“Deal,” Jake answers back affectionately and Charlie can't help the warmth that spreads throughout his chest. He's so ridiculously easy for Jake, honestly.

Not that he’d have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Babe, I have class in half an hour,” Jake reminds him but Charlie really isn’t paying him a whole lot of attention. He’s a lot more interested in trying to tug Jake's shirt up, so that he can mouth at his chest and slide a hand down the back of Jake's pants.

“So we'll have to make this really, really quick.” Jake rasps out, because shit. Charlie's swirling his tongue over his nipple now and it feels really fucking good.

“Okay,” Charlie mumbles, his breath hot against Jake's sensitive skin.

Jake can feel Charlie's grin once he jerks up into Charlie hold, as he bites down on Jake's hardened nipple. Charlie soothes over the bite by flicking his tongue over the bud, making Jake hiss.

"Bed," Jake chokes out, tangling a hand in Charlie's hair to pull him up so he can kiss him again.

Charlie eventually pulls away and steers Jake back towards the bed, pushing him down and finally dragging his shirt up and over his head, tossing it behind him.

“I can totally do fast,” Jake's eyebrows arch up at the remark, but before he can take advantage of that opening, Charlie's kissing him again, licking at the back of his teeth as he climbs into his lap, settling heavy on his thighs.

There’s no time for talk right now, because Jake really, really wants to get off like, now. He groans and slides a hand between Charlie's shoulder blades, feeling his muscles flex as he arches into Jake to kiss him. Between both of their classes and Charlie's part-time job, they have to snatch their time when they can.

It’s been way too long since Jake could just feel Charlie. To kiss him and stroke a hand down his chest, to tease at his skin hard enough to leave marks.

Jake's missed it.

“Half an hour,” Jake reminds him, cupping Charlie's ass to pull him in closer. “Where’s that one-pump chump I love when I Need him?”

And okay, that's totally not cool. Charlie's definitely going to resent that. He pulls away huffing as he glares at Jake.

“Well,” He says, tone petulant and actually really sexy, if Jake's honest. “If that’s how you feel, then I guess i'll just go ahead and-”

Jake stops him with an airy laugh and a kiss. “You're literally so dramatic, be quiet,” He says, pretty fond. Since he's a good boyfriend, he makes it up to Charlie by tugging his pants down to hook his fingers in the waistband of Charlie's boxer briefs, stroking lightly at the skin on Charlie's hips.

“I like you even though your stamina is shit,” Charlie grumbles at the statement, but seems to ultimately decide to let it go when Jake fully tugs his briefs down to reach for his cock. He takes Charlie into his hand, coaxing him into full hardness.

Charlie will definitely just prove himself later, anyways. But right now, he’d way rather just kick his pants off and kiss Jake, all the way from his mouth to his belly button.

“You are so lucky that I'm thinking with my dick right now,” Charlie says, aiming for vaguely threatening but he gets completely derailed when Jake kicks out of his pants and opens his arms to invite Charlie in.

Charlie's has never been one to turn down an invite like that, especially from Jake, so he lunges forward. Definitely way too enthusiastic.

Which he totally pays for too, because the back of Jake's head knocks into the headboard. The noise sounds enormous in Charlie's tiny dorm room, it sucks the breath right out of his lungs and makes his chest feel tight with nerves.

“Oh my fucking god,” Charlie says, scrambling forward to check on him. “Are you alright? That was so not cool. I’m so sorry.”

Jake slaps him in the belly for his damage control efforts, which Charlie admittedly deserves.

“Are you trying to give me a concussion?” Jake groans, reaching up gingerly to feel at his skull. “I think I'm gonna have a goose-egg.”

Charlie winces, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. He's starting to think they're cursed.

“I really am sorry,” He repeats immediately, sliding his hand up to rest on the back of Jake's hand. His thumb presses against Jake's pulse, and Jake hisses but doesn’t push away.

“You're not feeling like, dizzy or anything, right?” Charlie shifts and rearranges them until Jake's resting his cheek on Charlie's shoulder, legs thrown over his lap. “But hey, it looks like I don’t know my own strength,” He grins, taking one of Jake's hands into his, trying to make Jake smile.

“Shut up, it’s just a bump," Jake says but his lips are quirked up, so Charlie will say his attempts at damage control are finally working. He presses his lips against Jake's temple, gently, feeling the pressure in his chest loosen.

“So, don’t give yourself that much credit.” He leans against Charlie with his full weight and jabs his fingers into Charlie side. “Way to ruin a moment though, dick.” He sounds mostly amused now, which is good- Charlie would hate to wind up in the doghouse over this.

There’s still time before Jake's class, but not really enough to do anything fun. Charlie's obviously not into it anymore, he mostly just feels pretty guilty.

“I didn’t mean to,” He mumbles making Jake laughs quietly as he lifts his head, rubbing at what will most likely be a pretty wicked bruise by tomorrow.

“I know, I know,” He digs his knuckles into Charlie's ribs again. Charlie's pretty sure that he's also going to have a pretty wicked bruise by tomorrow if Jake keeps digging into his ribs like that.

“But now I’m going to have a headache all through economics now, so you better make it up to me." There's a little twinkle in Jake's eyes.

Charlie thinks it wise to just ignore that, so he grins brightly instead. “Oh, I can totally do that. You can have anything you want, babe.”

Jake smirks and Charlie briefly wonders if he should be like, worried or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr!](https://linebrawl.tumblr.com)


End file.
